TSS Fortuna
The '''TSS Fortuna '''is the first starship constructed by the Terran Space Agency in conjunction with the Terran Empire Space Navy. It is named after the Roman goddess of fortune, and its primary tasks are to explore the solar system, provide transport of goods and people between the various Imperial stations throughout the system, and finally defend the Terran Empire from its enemies. The TSS Fortuna's sister ship is the TSS Felicitatem and both ships continue to service the Empire. History The TSS Fortuna was commissioned by Emperor Joshua Wright on the 1st of February 12,023, and began construction on the 3rd of February. The Terran Space Agency and the Terran Empire Space Navy were tasked with its construction and would also be tasked with its operation. The vessel came off the production line on the 15th of April in 12,024 and was launched on the 23rd of April of the same year, almost a month later than originally planned. The original launch on the 18th of March was postponed indefinitely after the Launch Day Attack, when the Democratic Earth Front attacked and destroyed the barge, killing eight people, including Captain Wilde and Director Neilson, whilst in transit to the Earth Orbital Station.The perpetrator was caught, tried for murder and terrorism, he was found guilty and executed. The TSS Fortuna's first mission was to transport equipment and building materials the Moon to construct the Luna base. With those tasks completed the Fortuna began transporting the first colonists to Luna. On the 18th of April 12,025 the TSS Fortuna began dropping supplies and equipment on Mars, ahead of its colonization in the coming years. The TSS Fortuna returned to Earth Orbital Station in July of 12,025 where it was fitted with drop pods and a rail gun, in preparation for its use in the Korean Reunification. The Fortuna would be tasked with numerous transportation duties between Mars and Earth, transporting people, equipment and supplies. One of the people they did transport to Mars was the Emperor in 12,030, during his tour of the Empire. Design The TSS Fortuna is a Fortuna class vessel which uses the principle of 'starships are skyscrapers,' thus when a starship thrusts it provides artificial gravity. The Fortuna class vessel has six decks, a command deck, storage and airlock deck, a crew deck, a canteen and sickbay, a drop pod launch bay and an engineering deck which has access to the non pressurized hold of the ship. The Fortuna class has one central Derian Drive which provides its main thrust, with twelve chemical thrusters that provide maneuvering thrust. Its primary power is provided by its singular Imperial Fusion Reactor which is located on the engineering deck. Its secondary power is provided by eight large batteries and four solar panels located on the exterior of the vessel. The Fortuna class is also equipped with RADAR and LADAR sensor suites and an Imperial Processing Core that operates the ship in conjunction with its pilots. The Fortuna class is armed with a Bellona Railgun, two Minervan Torpedo Launchers and four Juno Point Defence Cannons. Crew The TSS Fortuna has a crew of twenty, six command crew, six engineers, and eight other crew, with a maximum capacity of 150. Category:Starship Category:Fortuna Category:TSS Category:Terran Space Agency Category:Terran Empire Space Navy Category:Navy Category:Ship Category:Vessel Category:Exploration Category:Military